S3E02: Mobians on Trial
Summary "Mobians on Trial" (Japanese title: On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter) is Season 3's second episode, and the twenty-second episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with our heroes enjoying a wrestling tournament when Charmy Bee changes the channel to the show "On Trial," a controversial reality TV Show hosted by trashtalker Richard Rooter. Then the TMNM become upset when Richard starts trash-talking the TMNM on national television. Then Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups arrive with new masks they made for the mutants to disguise them in public. In the Jotundrome in the center of the Earth, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups are arguing about Loki's group failing to retrieve the Solar Benite to help with the refrigeration units in the Jotundrome, Then after Loki's group suggest to Uka-Uka's group to try and defeat our heroes alone, the latter group agrees. Then Richard arrives, having been revealed to be working for Loki's group recently since he is Ripper Roo's older brother. Then under Richard's request, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen agree to change Richard into a mutant half gorilla, half kangaroo. Then later at the surface, Richard, disguised as a ninja crook, breaks into the Central Park Zoo's gorilla enclosure and, with a needle, steals a gorilla's blood sample. But after being spotted leaving the enclosure by Lou and Eddie, Richard escapes, unknowingly dropping a piece of cloth with the Gauntlet Clan symbol and his hair strand. Upon returning to the Jotundrome, Richard is congratulated by Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen and Uka-Uka's group tells Richard that the Mutagen containing both Ripper and the gorilla's blood sample will be ready for him tonight, and ironically, Richard is preparing to do the final episode of "On Trial" that same night. With our heroes, they are enjoying some pizza when they spot two robbers robbing a jewelry store nearby. They stop them, but some pedestrians, having believed Richard's lies about the TMNM, accused them angrily for attacking the two robbers and begin chasing them. After escaping down to the sewers, our heroes decide to confront Richard with the truth on "On Trial" tonight. Then to their surprise turned happiness, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Lou, Eddie, and Hoffman, having decided to turn to the TMNM and their allies for assistance in clearing their names, agree to help them while they solve the mystery of the "Ninja crook." With Loki and Uka-Uka's groups and their henchmen, they set the plan to destroy our heroes on national television in motion. At the same time, Elise, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai's groups tell Richard with Wiggum's group, Seifer Almasy, and J. Jonah Jamieson that the TMNM are gonna be on "On Trial," to which Richard and Jamieson agreed to since Jamieson believes it will get high television ratings. In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group orders Loki's group and their henchmen to distract our heroes while Uka-Uka's group goes to a warehouse to steal both the Solar Benite and a powerful weapon they'll use against our heroes. With our heroes, they were just getting the TMNM ready for "On Trial" when they receive a call from Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough that Loki's group and their henchmen are invading the Natural History Museum. Once there, our heroes fight against Loki's group and their henchmen. At the warehouse, Uka-Uka's group, with General Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors' help, unfortunately steals the Solar Benite and the weapon. Then once that's done, Uka-Uka's group ask Traag, Granitor, and the Stone Warriors to return to the Jotundrome alone so they can deal with our heroes by themselves. Back at the Natural History Museum, our heroes continues fighting Loki's group and their henchmen when they hold Elise and Tai's groups hostage. Just when our heroes almost got captured upon defeat, Uka-Uka's group contacts Loki's group and their henchmen and orders them to pull out and let them defeat our heroes on national television, to which Loki's group and their henchmen reluctantly, and angrily, agrees. With that said and done, our heroes meet up with Wiggum's group at the sound stage's basement where they'll do the interview with Richard and learn that the hair strand and cloth they found from the ninja crook have revealed Richard to be the culprit, causing our heroes to realize that Richard is, indeed, working for Loki's group. Then, to their happiness, Wiggum's group have found more evidence proving the TMNM's innocence in the form of a video tape that shows Richard's evil actions before trash-talking the TMNM on national television. Later, once the final episode of "On Trial" begins, the audience, among them the pedestrians who chased our heroes earlier, jeers and boos at Richard upon his arrival, revealing that they now know from Wiggum's group the lies Richard told of the TMNM. Then just when Wiggum's group arrest Richard, Uka-Uka's group arrives and attacks with the weapon. Just when our heroes are on the verge of defeat, Loki's group and their henchmen arrive and accidentally ruins Uka-Uka's group's victory. After our heroes subdue the weapon thanks to that distraction, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups, Richard, and the henchmen escape back to the Jotundrome. Then the TMNM are named heroes by the public again. Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group, after angrily scolding Loki's group and their henchmen for causing their defeat, offers Richard the Mutagen with Ripper and the gorilla's blood samples to become a mutant and an official henchman, to which Richard agrees, changing his name to Rilla Roo in the process. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 24 (3 by Richard, 3 by Mephiles, 1 by Hunter J, 1 by Eggman, 1 by Sephiroth, 1 by Koala, 1 by Ripper, 1 by Myotismon/Malomyotismon, 2 by Loki, 3 by Uka-Uka, 1 by N. Brio, 2 by N. Gin, 1 by Tropy, 1 by Oxide, 1 by Demidevimon, 1 by Infinite) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Center of the Earth, Channel Six Building, Sound Stage, Natural History Museum, Vinnie's Pizzeria, Central Park Zoo, and Warehouse * Vehicles: Mobian Van, Cheapskate, Pneumatic Module, and Military Vehicle * Gadgets: Mobiancom and Communicator * Curiously, Uka-Uka's group's Atomic Destabilizer looks like a modified fighter jet, while their Freeze Ray appears like a modified tank. * First appearance of the TMNM and their mutant allies' rubber human face masks. * It's revealed that "The Smurfs" is Ripper, Cubot, and the Komodo Brothers' favorite cartoon show. * The robot weapon stolen by Uka-Uka's group resembles ED-209 from the movie "Robocop." * First official appearance of Rilla Roo (As his human form, Richard Rooter). He officially becomes a mutant gorilla kangaroo hybrid in the next episode. * This marks the first time Eggman shouts "I hate that hedgehog" when regarding Sonic. * Mephiles breaks the Fourth Wall, saying that he made a funny after commenting "It sounds like the perfect assignment for a bunch of yo-yos" when Koala complains about using the Module to "Go up and down, up and down." Goofs * The TMNM and their allies toss their weapons neatly in front of them as they surrender, but as the episode cuts back from the commercial break, the weapons are scattered all over the floor. * When Eggman and Cortex throw a tantrum because of Uka-Uka's group calling them and Loki's group and their henchmen back just when they were close to defeating our heroes, Cortex's face mustache is colored yellow like his skin instead of black in that shot. * While confronting Koala at the museum, Tails' eyes are colored green instead of blue in one shot. * Charmy's antennae are colored yellow instead of yellow and black striped in one shot when he showed confidence to appear "On Trial." * The vegetable residue on Richard vanishes in the remainder of the episode after Wiggum's group apprehend him on "On Trial" after Richard's lies about the TMNM are exposed. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Hoffman * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * General Traag * Granitor * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter (Debut; Human form) * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **試用中！コンホストリチャードルーター **Shiyō-chū! Kon Hosuto Richādo Rūtā **On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter * English ** USA: Mobians on Trial ** UK: Mobians on Trial * Latin America Spanish **Mobians en Juicio **Mobians on Trial * Castilian Spanish **Mobians en Juicio **Mobians on Trial * Catalan **Hora de Prova **Trial Time * French **Mobians en Procès **Mobians Go on Trial * Canadian French **Mobians Ale sou Jijman **Mobians Go on Trial * German **Deaktivieren Sie das Mobians' Namen Wieder **Clear the Mobians' Names Again * Italian **Richard Rooter il Spazzatura-Parlatore **Richard Rooter the Trash-Talker * Portuguese **Mobians em uma Luz Má **Mobians in a Bad Light * Brazilian Portuguese **Mobians em uma Luz Má **Mobians in a Bad Light * Mandarin Chinese **试用！骗子主持人理查德·鲁特 **Shìyòng! Piànzi Zhǔchí Rén Lǐ chá dé·Lǔ tè **On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter * Cantonese Chinese **試用！騙子主持人理查德·魯特 **Shìyòng! Piànzi Zhǔchí Rén Lǐ chá dé·Lǔ tè **On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter * Korean **시험판! 호스트리차드 루터 **Siheompan! Hoseuteu Lichadeu Luteo **On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter * Danish **Con Con Vært Richard Rooter **The Con Host Richard Rooter * Dutch **Leg de Waarheid op Proef Bloot **Expose the Truth on Trial * Swedish **Richard Rooter de Con Konstnär **Richard Rooter the Con Artist * Icelandic **Hreinsaðu Nöfnin Okkar **Clear Our Names * Norwegian **Fjern Navnene Våre **Clear Our Names * Thai **ในการทดลอง! คอนโฮสต์ริชาร์ดรโโตเร **Nı kār Thdlxng! Khxn Hos̄t̒ Ri chār̒ d Rotore **On Trial! The Con Host Richard Rooter * Russian **В Mobians не являются угрозами **V Mobians Ne Yavlyayutsya Ugrozami **The Mobians Are Not Menaces * Polish **Kłamstwa Richarda Rootera **The Lies of Richard Rooter * Finnish **Oikeus Mobialaisille **Justice For the Mobians * Hungarian **Igazságosság a Mobiák Számára **Justice For the Mobians * Greek **Νέοι Σύμμαχοι στην Αστυνομία **Néoi Sýmmachoi stin Astynomía **New Allies in the Police * Hebrew **האנצ'מן חדש **Hants'mn Hdsh **A New Henchman * Arabic ** أبطال التلفزيون الوطني ** Abtal Altilfizyun Alwatanii ** National Television Heroes Episode Links Previous: S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Next: S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi Category:Season 3 Episodes